The present invention relates in general to display packages and more particularly to a display package useful for point-of-purchase displays.
Display packages of the type disclosed herein are well known in the art and are generally formed from a combination of paperboard and plastic materials such as blister packs, shrink film wrappers or folded cartons. In each case, the packages normally include an opening in a portion thereof which enables the packaged products to be displayed on a display panel from pins or rod-like members mounted on the display panel. In this manner the packaged products are made available in separate units against a display background which can contain artwork and other graphics to enhance retail sales. In addition, the separate units serve as protection during shipment and deter pilferage when displayed.
Some of the requirements for such display packages include the ability to show the product attractively, economical construction and ease of product loading with a minimum of equipment and expense. In the case of the present invention, each of the above features are achieved since the package is constructed from a single blank of relatively inexpensive paperboard and it is formed and loaded easily and without expensive equipment.